


Imaginary Friend

by CreativeRose



Series: WildLadd [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Highschooler!Craig, M/M, Male Homosexuality, but also the nasty kind, demon!tyler, the cute kind of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRose/pseuds/CreativeRose
Summary: Craig likes his own things his own way, although he understands that friends can be different.





	

I angrily threw down my shit, my backpack hitting the floor with a loud 'thump', and didn't think twice about throwing myself onto my bed before it became a reality. I let out a huff as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for him.

_"Bad day at school?" A familiar, husky voice greets._

"They didn't believe me." I frowned sadly.

_"They don't need to; you have me." I felt the bed sink in around me._

I smiled knowing he was hovering over me protectively. _This_ is how I knew he'd never leave me...

 

~~~~~

 

"Are you real?"

_"Of course."_

"Prove it."

_"Fine, but this might hurt a little."_

 

~~~~~

 

"Why does Tyler keep staring at you?"

"What?!"

"Tyler Wylde, dibshit."

"Oh.."

"Not this 'imaginary friend' bullshit again, c'mon!"

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey, give them back!" I shouted, reaching past the guys who were holding me back. "Whatcha' gonna do about it, fuckface?" One taunted, his blurry figure making an 'Hey, I'm an asshole' pose. "You gonna cry to your mommy?" Another teased, the first one tossing my glasses to him. "Stop! You'll break them!" I cried out, one of them pushing me to the ground.  


_"Close your eyes."_  


_I did as I was told._  
  
A loud "What the fuck?!" and other shouts, followed by many footsteps.  
  
_I felt someone help me up._  


_"Open."_  


I opened my eyes to find my glasses in my hands, looking up to see two blurry figures laying on the ground.

"You're weird, Ty."

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey!"

 _My body slammed onto the wall._  


_"You're mom's not home."_  


I blushed.

"So you've heard.."  


_He growled hungrily before smashing our lips together in a demanding kiss._

 

~~~~~

 

_"Why're you so out of it today?"_

I chuckled.

"I caught him staring at me today." I swooned, a big, lovesick smile fighting it's way onto my face.

_"Makes since, I guess."_

"'You jealous?~" I teased.

_"Why would I be jealous?"_

"Maybe because I no longer think about you all day at school, which is why I completely forgot you were here and that I don't miss you."  


_"I'll fucking kill him."_

 

~~~~~

 

_I heard the door creak open._

"What the hell are you doing in here?" My brother asks, scanning around the room confused and disgusted. I squeak and pull up the blankets to cover up my bare chest, pretending that I was doing something that I shouldn't be doing. "Dude!" I glare at him, my already red face doing the job perfectly well for this.

"Ugh," He scoffs, rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Just tell your fuck buddy to get lost, Craig."

_The door slams shut._

_I feel the blanket move off of me._

_"You're getting better at this, Craig."_

 

~~~~~

 

"What's the big deal about the difference between you and your human form?"

_"Here, just.. hold out your hand."_

"Okay..?" I raised my hand, feeling something much like my own hand connect with it.

"I don't get it.. So what? You're hand's bigger than mine. Does-..."  


_My heartbeat sped up._  


_"See? I told you you'd freak out."_  


_He backed away._  


"W-wait! I-it's okay. It's fine. P-people have six fingers all the time!"

 

~~~~~

 

 _"Alright, you ready?"_  


I nodded.  


_"Open 'em."_  


My happy yet tired eyes were greeted with thousands of bright lights illuminating the cold night, stretching out for miles on a city I didn't know.  
  


"WHAT THE _FUCK,_ TYLER?!!?"

 

~~~~~

 

"HA! Oh my fucking God, I was about to pull a Nogla!"

_"A what?"_

"Uh.. nothing. It's an inside joke.."

_"What were you about to do anyway?"_

"I was about to ask you if you eat, _again._ "

_"Wow."_

 

~~~~~

 

I started humming a new song that came on the radio today, finishing the crappy drawing.

 _"Oh fuck, no- Why_ that _song, Craig?"_

"What's wrong with it?" I scoffed, looking up accidentally.  


_Nothing._  


"Oh, right, sorry."

I quickly looked back down with an apologetic smile.  


_"Because it reminds me of something you could easily take advantage of."_  


"I need you listening to me- if you wanna play, if you wanna play~"

 

~~~~~

 

 _The door flew open._  


"I thought I told you no friends over today."

"No one's here, mom. I'm just skyping." I lied, pulling off a confused face.

"You kids and your electronics.." She mumbled, closing the door.  


Tyler and I snickered when she left the door, his hands still wrapped around me from behind while we tried not to be loud as we broke into a quiet fit of muffled laughter with our hands over each others mouths to keep it down.

 

~~~~~

 

I tripped into his arms once more, Tyler helping me find my feet again.

_"Christ, you weren't kidding when you said you needed help."_

"Fuck off.." I blushed, getting my hands and feet back in position.  


_I heard him chuckle as he attempted to guide my feet once more, one hand on my hip while the other intwined it's fingers with my own._

_He continued to help me with my two left feet as our bodies swayed to the piano version of Locked Away by R City._  


Feeling content, I couldn't help it when my thoughts drifted elsewhere as my head rested on his chest and the hand on his shoulder slid down with it.

 

~~~~~

 

 **"-One who's always crazy, never calls me 'lady'-"**  


_"I swear, you have the weirdest taste in music.."_  


"Shutup! Asshat... It's not like you have any better music where you're from."  


_"..."_

 

~~~~~

 

"P-please, Ty. D-don't hurt them."

_He growled._

"I-I-I promise I'll stop hanging out with them."

_He let out a huff._

"It'll be safer for you- _u-us.._ "

 

~~~~~

 

"Wait.. You're telling me that I can see you?"

_"Yep."_

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?!? Let's go find your body!!"

_"Uh.."_

"Okay, yeah, that sounded better in my head.."

_"Pffft-"_

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey..? You okay?"

  
"Yeah," I examined his hand, running my thumb over it, "It's just gonna take awhile to get used to actually seeing you."

I felt another happy tear run down my cheek as I giggled in disbelief again, looking up to his handsome, yet dorky, smile.

 

~~~~~

 

I heard the window open, letting me know that I should probably close out of these tabs so that we didn't have a repeat of _last night_.  


"You're late." I muttered.  


_"Sorry, it was only a few minutes.."_

  
I closed my laptop.

"So 40 minutes isn't much to you?"  


_My eyes widened at his answer._

_"The real me was having trouble understanding how to keep a good reputation while I'm out."_

 

~~~~~

 

"I h-hate both o-of you." I groaned, my head rolling back onto Tyler's chest.  


_"Y'know, there's only one."_  


"Pfft, nuh- AAAGHHh!!! _F-fffu-uck~_ " I moaned, finding it hard to breathe.  


"T-Tyler, t-tell him to.. be g-gentle- _FUCK!_ "

  
_Pain..._  


_Pain.._  


_Pain._  


_PAIN!_  


"Tyler, I'm serious! I can barely handle _just_ you, let alone the two of you!" I growled, my eyes tearing rapidly as anger mixed with the flames in my abdomen.

 

~~~~~

 

 _"I got you a present."_  


"I can see that.."  


I felt my body heat rise to my face as I gulped.  


_"You wanna try it out later?"_  


"Uh.. not really, no."  


_"Why not? It'll be fun, trust me."_  


"I'm not sure I like your definition of fun.."  


_"C'mon, please?"_

_  
I felt his hand trace my inner thigh, bringing shivers up my spine as I regrettably gave in._

 

~~~~~

 

"Tyler, you can live forever..?"  


_"Yeah.. It's not the greatest, but y'know.."_  


"Then.. you're probably hundreds of years old.."  


_"Hey, 117 isn't_ that _old!"_  


"..."  


_"You alright..?"_  


"So I'm merely a child to you.."  


_"What?! Craig, no-"_  


"I'm just a toy.."  


_"What are you on about?"_  


"You break your toys.."  


_"Craig, I know where this is going."_  


"..so that you can fix 'em.."  


_"Craig, stop."_

  
"..and pretend that everything's all good.."  


_"I mean it, Craig."_  


"..."

  
_"..."_

  
"Tyler..?"  


_"Yeah?"_  


"Am I a toy to you?"

 

~~~~~

 

_My face practically gleamed in embarrassment as I felt his heat surround my freezing body._

_"This better?" He questioned politely, his hands wrapped around my waist and resting on my lower back._

"Y-yeah.." I gulped shyly, my hands having nowhere to go but to his chest when he moved our position- _and holy shit, he's built like a goddamn brick._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Imaginary Friend
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Coming Soon...


End file.
